


Panaché

by Cupayydon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), French, Gardens & Gardening, How Do I Tag, Humor, M/M, Romance, Suga is a tease, no sexual tension i guess
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 22:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15715989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupayydon/pseuds/Cupayydon
Summary: Lorsqu'on aime les plantes et le sucre.





	Panaché

« Il fait chaud, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le jeune jardinier sursauta à l'entente d'une voix étrangère et il agrippa fortement la cisaille qu'il utilisait à l'instant sous la surprise : il était si concentré sur ce petit feuillage panaché blanc depuis bientôt une demi-heure qu'il n'avait pas entendu qui que ce soit approcher.

Et il ne se serait jamais douté qu'un bel inconnu daignerait lui adresser la parole.

Ce jeune homme avait une figure étrangement pâle pour un enfant du pays et ses cheveux blancs étaient aussi envoûtants qu'intrigants : si le jardinier n'était pas persuadé qu'ils n'avaient pas plus d'un an d'écart, il aurait cruellement réfléchi à cause de cette couleur peu commune qui ne s'accordait pas à un visage si doux et soigné.

Enfin, il ne le connaissait pas vraiment.

L'employé se contenta de lui hocher la tête en guise de réponse et tenta de chasser toutes les gouttelettes de sueur qui perlaient indiscrètement sur ses tempes. Son accompagnateur n'avait pas tort : il faisait si chaud qu'il serait capable de se jeter dans un lac de jus citronné si ça lui permettait de chasser toute cette sueur qui lui collait à la peau. Sa gorge sèche pouvait à peine tenir quelques heures supplémentaires.

« Quel est ton nom ? »

Le claquement des deux bouts de fer de sa cisaille se fit entendre distinctement et le haussement de sourcil du jardinier ne passa pas inaperçu : il réussit presque à arracher un sourire moqueur à son interlocuteur agréablement protégé par un chapeau beige et une ombrelle trop petite pour deux personnes. Le jardinier n'arrivait plus à l'observer correctement tant le soleil l'aveuglait.

Il regrettait presque ses outils et ses jurons de lassitude pour seule compagnie.

« Ryuu. »

Cette fois-ci, il semblerait que l'imposteur ne put retenir un rire indiscret et ledit « Ryuu » pouvait déjà voir l'irritation pointer le bout de son nez. Il était en train de tailler un feuillage avec beaucoup de délicatesse et l'intervention du blanc ne faisait qu'augmenter sa frustration en flèche ; il se demandait sérieusement s'il ne pouvait pas lui arracher les yeux avec sa cisaille.

« Tant de formalités au bout de si peu de temps, Ryuu ? » chantonna l'argenté.

Comme il aurait aimé fuir à cet instant.

Il se concentra à nouveau sur sa précédente tâche et marmonna quelques injures à l'encontre de son accompagnateur, qui ne cessait de l'observer intensément avec une moue moqueuse et des yeux inquisiteurs.

« Tanaka Ryuunosuke... » marmonna l'employé.

« Je sais. »

Le jeune jardinier sentait déjà une veine pulser dans l'une de ses tempes et ses joues rougirent légèrement à cause de l'irritation qui s'emparait de lui. Il mourait de chaud, souhaitait soulager sa pauvre gorge asséchée et songeait à une façon de mettre délicatement un coup de pied au cul de l'argenté. Ils n'avaient pas passé plus de cinq minutes ensemble mais il lui tapait déjà sur le système.

« Je m'appelle Sugawara Koushi. »

« Je sais, » lança le (presque) chauve avec sarcasme, « vous êtes le je-ne-sais-quoi du propriétaire de cet endroit. »

Tanaka était certainement un peu trop impulsif et s'il n'était pas spécialement fier de sa provocation, le léger ricanement qu'il réussit à discerner le rendit perplexe.

« Son fils. » Le blanc fit une pause. « Tu sembles grincheux. »

« Et vous un peu bavard. »

Même s'il ne pouvait pas le voir distinctement, le jardinier était aisément capable de deviner le sourire qui ornait innocemment le visage de l'autre jeune homme. S'il ne savait pas comment réagir face à un tel personnage, sa familiarité ne lui plaisait pas et il souhaitait vraiment éjecter l'intrus de son espace de travail.

Enfin, concrètement, c'était lui l'étranger ici.

« Tu as soif ? J'ai un peu de limonade... »

Tanaka eut la maladresse de risquer une œillade vers sont interlocuteur et il regretta amèrement son geste dès lors qu'il intercepta les actions de l'argenté : celui-ci était en train de boire bruyamment une bonne partie d'une boisson rafraîchissante (qui ne sortait de nulle part, s'il en croyait sa très mauvaise vue) devant lui. Il le dérangeait dans son travail, se moquait ouvertement de lui et le provoquait de manière plus que dérangeante à présent.

Il le maudissait.

Il déglutit le plus rapidement possible et détourna rapidement son regard noir afin de le reporter sur sa tâche, tentant de faire abstraction au long soupir de contentement et aux gestes indiscrets de Sugawara derrière lui. S'il continuait à être distrait, il rentrerait chez lui après la tombée de la nuit et aurait droit à une véritable raclée par sa sœur en lui hurlant qu'il n'était qu'un « sale gosse alcoolique en crise d'adolescence ».

Il ne buvait pas d'alcool et avait dix-neuf ans depuis quatre mois. Quel beau mensonge.

Et elle était d'extrême mauvaise foi.

« Tu devrais te concentrer lorsque tu tailles nos feuillages. »

Sérieusement.

« Dis-moi, Ryuu, quel âge as-tu ? »

Le pauvre jardinier allait finir par faire une crise de nerfs si cet énergumène ne déguerpissait pas très vite de ce jardin, et il ne savait pas si son employeur serait ravi s'il retrouvait son fils raide mort avec une cisaille enfoncée dans la gorge.

Quelle belle perspective.

« Quel âge me donnez-vous ? »

Sugawara fit mine d'y réfléchir quelques instants, mais le brun n'y crut pas une seule seconde et priait pour qu'il ne réponde jamais.

« Plus de la trentaine, certainement ? » La moue presque innocente du blanc aurait pu charmer Tanaka s'il supportait un tant soit peu le personnage. « As-tu des enfants ? »

« C'est une blague j'espère ? »

Lorsqu'il releva le visage vers son interlocuteur et qu'il le vit au bord de la crise de rire, le jardinier sentit que sa patience était complètement usée. Il se releva et lâcha sa cisaille, puis se positionna si près du blanc qu'il pouvait sentir les différents spasmes incontrôlés sur son propre visage via la respiration du farceur.

Ils s'observèrent longuement, la mine sévère pour l'un et un sourire moqueur pour l'autre qui inspectait tous les recoins de son visage sans la moindre gêne.

« Ton front est ridé. »

Tanaka eut l'excellent réflexe de croiser ses bras sur son buste et de relever la tête vers le ciel dégagé, évitant à Sugawara la fameuse cisaille en harmonie avec son larynx. Il prit de grandes bouffées d'air à plusieurs reprises pour chasser toute la tension insoutenable et écoutait son interlocuteur rire de lui bruyamment. Cette mélodie sonnait comme une déclaration de guerre.

L'ignorer, juste, faire abstraction.

Tailler cet arbuste magnifique qui lui faisait l'œil depuis qu'il travaillait ici.

Finir cette agréable journée sur une bonne note et rentrer chez lui avec le meilleur verre de limonade de sa vie.

Ou de l'alcool, pour donner raison à sa sœur.

« Moi qui pensais que les hyènes ne vivaient que dans la savane. »

Le silence soudain fit grandement sourire le jardinier et celui-ci s'empara de l'outil qu'il avait délaissé plus récemment, profitant du mutisme du blanc pour s'affairer à sa tâche en toute tranquillité. La paix régnait étrangement dans l'esprit du plus jeune.

Il entendit Sugawara grogner indiscrètement, et son rictus railleur ne fit que s'agrandir sous la satisfaction.

« Tu es grossier. »

Tanaka ne put s'empêcher de ricaner légèrement. « Je prends exemple sur mes aînés. »

Le blanc prit une moue enfantine que l'autre jeune homme ne capta pas et but le reste de sa limonade prestement, avant de s'accroupir si près du jardinier qui se raidit à la sensation du souffle du farceur sur sa joue. Il eut le mauvais réflexe de tourner - une nouvelle fois - sa tête vers l'intrus et tomba droit sur des yeux d'un marron clair envoûtant.

Et Tanaka sentait parfaitement son haleine légèrement sucrée due à la boisson qu'il venait d'ingurgiter.

« Le soleil doit vraiment te porter préjudice pour que tu rougisses autant, non ? »

Le plus jeune n'avait pas fait attention à la chaleur qui lui picotait les joues (ce qui était déjà compliqué avec de telles températures ambiantes) et sentit une soudaine gêne s'emparer de lui ; il ne prit tout de même pas la peine de mettre fin à cette situation embarrassante. Il était cependant bien trop fier pour avouer que ce n'était pas si désagréable.

« C'est sûrement la déshydratation. » Ce n'était qu'un chuchotement rauque, mais Sugawara entendit parfaitement sa réplique.

« Permets-moi de t'aider alors, Ryuu »

Tanaka pouvait presque sentir le sucre imprégner ses lèvres en sentant un frôlement injuste les lui chatouiller et un long frisson lui parcourut l'échine. L'intrus s'était grossièrement approché de lui et le taquinait en le menaçant de l'embrasser avec désinvolture durant son temps de travail, au beau milieu d'un jardin exposé à trop de monde.

Certes, il n'était pas non plus un modèle en matière de discrétion.

Le jeune homme de dix-neuf ans pouvait parfaitement sentir la frustration grimper en flèche en sentant son camarade le taquiner, s'éloignant de temps en temps, le frôlant lorsqu'il en avait envie, ou le maintenant affamé en décidant de laisser son souffle chaud faire tout le travail. Le brun ne savait pas s'il avait envie de l'embrasser pour se satisfaire ou simplement pour se venger de cet emmerdeur.

Lorsqu'il sentit Sugawara s'éloigner de lui et se redresser, il mit soudainement fin au combat intérieur qu'il se livrait et observa le blanc face à lui, l'épargnant de certains rayons du soleil, d'un air penaud. Malgré sa posture dos au soleil et le manque de luminosité nette sur le visage de l'intrus, le jardinier pensait tout de même apercevoir quelques rougeurs se démarquer sur son teint nacré.

Et sa frustration s'amplifiait.

Le fauteur de trouble lui adressa un léger sourire (qui ne semblait pas refléter de la mesquinerie, cette fois-ci) et la douceur qui émanait à présent de lui faisait perdre pied à son cadet comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait et qu'il réalisait - enfin - à quel point son bourreau était injustement attrayant. Peut-être que Tanaka voulait l'embrasser pour satisfaire son désir de l'avoir près de lui un peu plus longtemps.

« Tu ne devrais pas boire d'alcool, c'est très mauvais à ton âge. »

Le brun allait vraiment finir par croire qu'il était entièrement composé de vin.

**Author's Note:**

> Profil FFnet sous le même nom.


End file.
